


神子与祭品[枪弓]

by xingmang



Series: 神子与祭品 [1]
Category: Fate/ Grand Order, Fate/ stay night
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xingmang/pseuds/xingmang
Summary: 枪弓篇大体型差快车警告





	神子与祭品[枪弓]

        为了平息神的愤怒，三名祭品踏入神殿。

        其中一人被代表胜利的神明选中，因为他爱他燃着火的钢灰色眼瞳。

        其中一人被代表生命的神明召出藤蔓缠绕，因为他爱他身上如裂痕般绽开的纹路。

        其中一人被代表战争的神明虏走，因为他爱他如流金般闪烁的眼眸。

————————————————————————

        从天窗射入的阳光渐渐消失，昏暗的室内亮起一盏盏灯火。Emiya草草清洗了自己的身体，穿着宽大而单薄的衣衫走向寝室。

        他所侍奉的神子早已等在那里，为普通人类建造的床对于足有三米高的神族而言有些矮小，但男人好像丝毫不介意这点，坐在那里抽着烟。不知装了什么的特制烟草散发着与其说是烟味，不如说是草药的味道。

        他见Emiya走进房间，随手将火星捻灭，把烟头扔到床旁边的柜子上。Emiya见此微微皱起眉，但也没说什么，如往常一般走到库丘林的身前。

        神族和人类相比过于庞大的体型具有无法抹除的压迫感，即使经历了不知多少个日月，在脸颊被触碰时，Emiya还是忍不住绷紧身体。

        那只比常人大出不少的手在他脸上滑动着，也许只要对面的人想，一瞬间就能捏碎他的头颅。但那骨节分明的手指最后也只是轻轻抬起他的下巴。灼热而柔软的唇瓣覆上来，Emiya顺从地张开嘴。舌头在嘴中搅动着，满含神力而甘甜的唾液有少许从食道滑下，无法被人类吸收的力量像是要将体内灼伤。

        Emiya感觉有什么东西从口腔，从尾椎，从正被揉弄掐挤的乳尖上溢出，从脊椎噼啪作响的攀上，那些早已被肉体记住的东西流了出来，他慢慢软下身子，揽住库丘林肩背。

        令人无法呼吸的深吻在Emiya几乎要到达极限的那一刻结束了，男人几乎要跨坐在神子的身上，他们同样高挺的阴茎隔着布料摩擦，甚至能看见腺液打湿的水渍。Emiya深知接下来要发生什么，他无力的靠坐在那喘息了几下，勉强撑着发软的身体站起，跪坐在床边——正对着库丘林的胯间。

        即使仍被拘束在裤子里，那东西对常人而言也过于巨大，Emiya有些不自在的咽了下口水，拉下眼前的布料。那根充血的东西立刻弹了出来，甚至险些打到他脸上，比之前强烈好几倍的雄性气息扑面而来，而他的身体早已被调教的记住了它，并且能对此做出反应。

        Emiya感觉后穴有些瘙痒，本就因长期被开拓而有些松软,刚才在浴室又被扩张过的穴口不住收缩着，甚至像雌性那般开始分泌液体。

        但即使再难过，必要的润滑也不可或缺。他没有再犹豫，凑上前轻舔着龟头上的腺液，将那里舔净后，将刚才就在嘴中大量分泌的唾液用舔舐的方法一点一点涂到柱身上，最后Emiya抬起头，深吸一口气，将那根家伙含到喉咙深处。

        那东西太粗了,又太长了，Emiya感觉自己的喉咙几乎要捅穿也不过将将吞下三分之二，他忍耐着想要呕吐的感觉，蠕动着喉咙深处，小幅度晃动脑袋吞吐，同时双手将无法咽下而流出的唾液抹在没被含住的阴茎根部。

        他感觉库丘林的手放在自己的头发上，但是没有使力，就像是抚摸般的放在那，时不时摩挲一下他的后颈。像是感觉到差不多了，库丘林拍了拍Emiya让他抬起头，抓着他的腋下将他抱起来。

        神子就像抱Emiya，就像抱着什么玩具般轻松，他随意的将男人放在自己的怀里让他双腿大开跨坐在自己的腿上,靠在自己的胸前。之后用这样可以完全包裹住男人的姿势，一边揉动Emiya异常肥厚的胸部，一边给他扩张。手指轻易在湿漉漉的穴中搅弄着，库丘林按住因快感过强而开始挣扎的Emiya，用指尖进攻着柔软内壁上那脆弱的一点。

        “嗯...咕唔.....”Emiya努力不让呻吟从口中流出，他抓着库丘林的胳膊颤抖着，感觉自己的理智被肉体的感觉如潮水般冲刷着，渐渐模糊。

        就在马上要到达极限的那一刻，他感觉体内的手指停下了动作，慢慢拔了出来。这时机太过糟糕，让他忍不住收紧肉壁挽留，在指尖完全离开的那一刻，他甚至听见自己发出了一声小小的泣音。

        他感觉自己被抬起，双腿大开，无法合拢的穴口因吹入冷风而微微痉挛。

        “.......”

        Emiya隐约听见头顶传来库丘林的声音。

        在他还未反应过来的下一秒，库丘林粗大的分身全根没入他的身体，甚至因为Emiya自身的体重嵌入的比平时更深。

        Emiya感觉自己平坦的腹部已被那根异常的几乎能被称为凶器的东西顶的凸起，胃部似乎也受到了冲击，些许酸意从食道底部泛了上来。他感觉自己就像是被什么东西钉在了那里，不知名的恐惧甚至将他从混沌与快感的泥沼中拉起一些。但这状态只保持了短短的时间，随着男人的握住他的腰开始上下抽插，他的理智又再次回归破碎。

        无论经历了多少夜晚，相同的事总是再一次次重演。

        Emiya咬住嘴唇想要咽下所有尖叫，但没过多久就完全忘记了压抑，吐出断断续续的字眼。他无意识的将手放在腹部，仅剩的理智感受到手底下那东西毫不留情的冲撞，内壁扩张到了极限，甚至能感受到体内阴茎上的青筋。视线早已失去了焦点，唾液从合不上的嘴角流出，混着眼泪让整张脸一塌糊涂。他感觉自己现在就是一个套子，一团肉块，快感让他连完整的词句都说不出，只能大口喘息着,痉挛着,抽泣着。

        “呃...”随着又一次干性高潮的到来，他猛地低下头，将胃里的东西吐出——幸好因为预料到了这样的情况，他晚饭只喝了些水。

        随着Emiya呕吐的动作，库丘林似乎意识到了什么，他拔出分身，将Emiya转过来，让他的腿绞在自己的腰上，又插了回去，继续着之前的动作。

        他抱着自己的祭品，自己的爱人，这个即使弱小眼中也闪着火光的普通人类。每天每天，都像这样，用整晚时间倾泻着漫长岁月积累的情感。


End file.
